dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive75
Emily Jane Willard! She's here! Faith would've sent a letter/Patronus/announcement of some kind to Melinda (and the rest of the family) just after she was born. The new family is in the Maternity Unit at St. Mungo's! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:25, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :Since it's now a few days after Emily was born, I figure Faith would be home, so I started an RP for all the Bagman family (and extended) girls at Faith's house. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:01, February 5, 2018 (UTC) RPs? *Thomas/Elle discussing names? *Rose/Regan? Regan's date started, but didn't finish, because I haven't crossed paths with Melinda, but we could start that RP. Any other ideas? I'm here for about a half hour, and then it's nap time in my classroom, so barring anything my lead teachers needs help with, I should be posting from my phone some. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:19, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Maybe? I was wondering whether you'd like to RP your Anna with my Poppy? :) ::I'd imagine you'd be more inclined to use Rose, so if anything, we can RP Poppy and Anna later on. I'll get started here! RP? Aka I’m bored and I wanna RP, either Texas with someone or Alyss with someone :D ~ Thistle 17:09, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Of course! I’ll find a place and start? ~ Thistle 17:13, February 8, 2018 (UTC) And started at West Tower :) 17:22, February 8, 2018 (UTC) RPs I started an RP for the Princes in the Maternity Unit. It's a little early... but they'd be finding out Wednesday OOC what the genders are. I figured we can just start it now, since you're busier now and we might not even finish it until Friday. :P Maybe we can do Eric/Melinda this week? It's been a bit since we've done just them. Though idk what we'd do with them aside from just another date. I feel like it's still too soon for him to propose. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:41, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :I didn't realize that she had her own place now. Maybe we do something with that? They both seemed fairly eager to sleep together, but were holding off because they lived with family. I don't think he'd propose until he knew he'd get a yes. And it feels too soon for that. :P But maybe not too soon for a "where is our relationship headed" sort of discussion? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:47, February 12, 2018 (UTC) I remember the party being there... I didn't connect it with her actually living there. That's a lot of house for one person. :P (like where doe she sleep? There are three bedrooms. Does she sleep in her parents old bedroom? That's kind of strange...) I'll just start it there, then. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:53, February 12, 2018 (UTC) GMing? Is it at all possible that you could GM at least one of the quididtch matches? Those who typically would do it cannot, due to having players in nearly every team as to prevent the elimination of quidditch this IC year. If you find you can't, then it's alright! We'll just try and find someone else. :) :Do you think you could start Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, then? I'd really appreciate it! David Yeah, I could use him for Ravenclaw please. I've made him a Chaser. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:10, February 14, 2018 (UTC) Chasers needed Hey, the ravenclaw/slytherin game is still going on, and I think Lissy is waiting on Chasers to post. Please do. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:10, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Tomorrow I'm going to a waterpark with my bf for my birthday (and an extension of valentine's day). So I won't be posting at all. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:03, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. :) Turns out my body's birthday gift to me was... the flu. Again. Only this time with a high fever. It's been the actual worst, but my fever has broken now, and I'm a semi-functional human being again. I'm still go to have baby Bagman born on Monday. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:54, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Two firstie Eagles... both Chasers... Would you wanna RP David/Indiana somewhere/sometime? :) ~ Thistle 14:18, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Alrighty then~ I'll look forward to the RP! ~ Thistle 14:52, February 26, 2018 (UTC) It really does I haven't been sick like that since I was a kid, probably. At least not with that high of a fever. We did get to do the water park-- I got sick the night we got home. I did see the ball. As sick as I was, I wasn't able to post or even be on my computer but I was checking in (briefly) on my phone just to make sure I wasn't needed desperately. :P Jaye and I had Sterling/Frances go. The only student I don't have going is Constanza. Christmas IC was last week, but we could do something at Hogwarts for Rose/Regan? And I think we should do an RP with Ash/Charity getting ready for babies. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:22, February 26, 2018 (UTC) :It hasn't been updated. It's week 6. Twin stuff is here. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:27, February 26, 2018 (UTC)